marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Old West Project
Howdy True Believers ! For some time now I'm cooking a Marvel Western Project on low flame over my campfire. I wanted to create a full Event book for MHRP revolving around the characters of Marvels American Frontier Era, but now I've hit a major writer's block. Nearly all Datafiles are done. The most work is left on the Milestones, Unlockables and Settings sections. The basics of the Old West setting can be found under Mighty Marvel Western. I'll release all the materials finished (or even half-finished) so far on the Wiki. If someone of you likes to take a shot at it, be my guest. I hope some of you enjoy this rather special corner of the Marvel Universe. This was the planned scope of the project: * Rules Options ** Cowboys, Braves and Outlaws – The Old West Scale ** Play Styles ** Bounties ** Tribal Reputation ** Western Power Sets * Western Milestones ** Have Gun - Will Travel ** One Riot, One Ranger ** Only the Brave ** Pinkerton Agent ** Railroad Warrior ** The Long Arm of the Law ** ** ** ** * Western Unlockables ** XP Better Lucky than Dead ** XP Railroad/Riverboat Ticket ** XP Telegramm ** XP/10 XP Pinkerton Ties ** XP/10 XP Native Medicine/Spirit Healing ** XP/10 XP/15 XP Army Sergeant/Major/Colonel ** XP/10 XP/15 XP Lawman ** XP/15 XP Horse ** ** * The Brave and the Bold ** Caleb Hammer ** Flaming Star ** Ghost Rider ** Heart-Like-Fire ** Hijiro Nguri ** Hugo ** Kid Cassidy ** Marcel Fournier ** Philadelphia Filly ** Rosa ** Running Fish ** Steam Rider (not enough material for full Datafile) * Outlaws and Varmints ** Bennington Brown ** Catastrophe Jen ** Cisco Pike ** Richard Trask ** Doctor Danger ** Fat Man ** Grizzly ** Hurricane ** Iron Mask ** Jedediah Ravenstorm ** Le Sabre ** Living Totem ** Masquerader ** Rattler ** Red Raven ** Running Moose ** Tarantula ** Thunderclaw ** Yin & Yang ** Gang of Owlhoots ** Native War Band ** Squad of Soldiers * Great Spirits and Wild Beasts ** Bear ** Black Ogre ** Buffalo ** Chulyen ** Cougar ** Hobomokko ** Kthara ** Lobo ** Manitou ** Nanabozho ** Owayodata ** Thunderbird ** Lost Souls * Fillies and Colts ** Banshee (Phantom Rider) ** Cyclone (Two-Gun Kid) ** Ichabod/Satan (Black Rider) ** Killer ** Lightning ** Nightwind (Apache Kid) ** Nightwind (Rawhide Kid) ** Steel (Kid Colt) ** Thunder/Blaze (Outlaw Kid) ** Wild One ** Herd of Wild Horses * Support Characters ** Belle Taylor ** Boom Boom Brown ** Captain Bill Gregory ** Chief Red Hawk ** Emilio Diaz ** Harold Pembrook ** Jamie Jacobs ** Marie Lathrop ** Natalie Brooks ** Red Hawk ** Sheriff Ben Brooks ** Sheriff Ben Yarby ** Slim Smith * Contraptions and McGuffins ** Artillery Field Gun ** Midnight Gun ** Spirit Stone ** Stagecoach * The Frontier ** Bison Bend, Colorado ** Caliber City, Texas ** Colorado and Texas Line Railroad ** Dodge City, Kansas ** Fort Madison, Arizona (incomplete) ** Fort Rango, South Dakota (incomplete) ** Lawless, Arizona ** Leadville, Texas (incomplete) ** Outlaw City, Colorado (incomplete) ** Red Hawk Tribe Camp ** Sequoia Star Riverboat ** Western Desert ** Wonderment, Montana (incomplete) * Western Legends – Hero Datafiles ** Apache Kid ** Arizona Girl ** Black Rider ** Colonel Brett Sabre ** Gunhawk ** Kid Colt ** Outlaw Kid ** Phantom Rider ** Rawhide Kid ** Red Wolf ** Reno Jones ** Two-Gun Kid Nomad79 (talk) 14:08, March 25, 2014 (UTC)